<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>murder husbands by yorit1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144505">murder husbands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1'>yorit1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>robron week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron and the many crimes that they commit throughout the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Cain Dingle/Moira Dingle, Nicola Blackstock/Jimmy King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>robron week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>murder husbands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Graham has messed with the married couples has he done it one too many times, actions have consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 2019<br/>
Aaron and Robert were getting all the money together so that they could have enough to have a family, and provide for them. People who have gotten in their way did not make it out alive. They did sometimes steal from people, the rich, but scheming and theft was not an issue for the two husbands since they met over a stolen car. When it comes to murder only the lowest of the lows get it. Rapists paedophiles and other low life like that.<br/>
The Whites had been taken care of and they were all gone except for Seb, Robert’s son. He was two now and they were excited to give him another sibling. Joe Tate and Graham foster were trying to take what was theirs in every opportunity. Joe seemed to think that when he was pissing Aaron off it was a light matter. Cain took care of him but he should not have laughed as one punch from Aaron would have done just as much damage.<br/>
Robert was working on rebuilding the company so that he and Aaron can have a football team of children and so that they will want for nothing. Graham had stolen all of their clients. Every single one of them. Kim Tate was to be released from prison in a week and the game was on.<br/>
Jimmy and Nicola and Cain and Moira were on board with their plan since Graham also tried to destroy their life. Some day everyone gets justice for what they had done. In a week time, Graham will no longer be a problem for the villagers and all the married couples. They will kill two birds with one stone.<br/>
They had all their chess pieces in play and now it was just time to see it all fall into place. Kim was released from prison and was very angry when she saw that Graham had moved another woman into her house. She was checking over everything all her accounts and everything to make sure that all her money was there. She saw some discrepancies in the accounts. Money was missing in different places to not arise suspicions. She would look into it more. She did not trust Graham so she invited an acquaintance she had been corresponding with for the last few years by the name of Al Chapman. Al saw that all the money was being funnelled into Grahm’s personal accounts. He also found evidence that he was trying to get that money so that he could start a new life with Meghan. Kim would not let that happen her husband was not going to steal from her and start a new life with a younger woman. She gave Al 100000 pounds to get rid of Graham.<br/>
That night Graham was found dead, his head was bashed in.<br/>
The police were searching who could have done it and they found that certain people were thrilled to help with the investigation. The police got very incriminating evidence of Ms Tate trying to pay someone to murder graham and photo of her standing over his dead body inspecting and also holding what looks to be the murder weapon. Kim Tate’s parole was revoked immediately while she was also charged with murder.<br/>
That night there was a huge celebration in the mill. Money was thrown everywhere and it was clear that Aaron and Robert had sex on that money.<br/>
“I can’t believe that worked we are geniuses. We can now have everything we need to start the perfect family.”<br/>
Aaron and Robert smiled and had another round of sex reminiscing of everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks.<br/>
Robert and Nicola had set up a fake account that would look like it was Graham’s. They also made sure that the money being taken would be obvious but not so obvious at the same time. With that taken care of Nicola took her role in home farm very seriously. Her job was to gaslight Kim at every opportunity. She would tell Meghan things about Grahm and her right where Kim could hear. She would also say things that would make it sound like Graham was stealing from her and was untrustworthy.<br/>
Next step was Kim getting in touch with Al. Kim had never met Al in person and he was currently abroad on business. They set up a new email that they would correspond with her. Ellis’s brother Billy who Aaron knew from his teenage years, as they did many crimes together back then was in for the role of Al. Billy was perfect for the role and got Kim to that final nail in her coffin where she would pay him to get rid of Graham.<br/>
Next up was Aaron and Robert breaking into home farm, while billy had Kim out of the house. Robert knew the outline of the house and Aaron was good at theft. They took one of Kim’s tools that she uses with her horses. Next Moira came in she would fain that she needs help and get Graham to the spot where it would all take place. Graham did not see what happened as he was punched from behind. While Aaron landed that punch to knock him out, Moira would give the final blow so that it would look like Kim had done it.<br/>
Billy as Al next took Kim out to where Graham was killed. A photo was captured of Kim over his dead body. All the evidence was pointing in Kim direction and she had the motives means and opportunity. The police were happy that it was an open and shut murder case. Kim had no family who was trying to dispute her charges and proclaim her innocence. </p><p>Aaron and Robert had really enjoyed their night of passion. Crime was one of the things that turned them on. When they could do bad things together it really just cemented in their minds more than ever that they were soulmates. Love, crime, passion, and murder were things that needed to happen. This was not the first crime they committed together, this was not the first death they were responsible for and it certainly won’t be the last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>